


The Artist and the Engineer

by BlackRoseMyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMyou/pseuds/BlackRoseMyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Artist and the Engineer

The Artist and the Engineer  
Circling, they never come near  
A precise sweep of a brush  
Cog that settles with a gentle push

The Engineer and the Artist  
Teetering on the edge of Creation  
Inches away from a fateful tryst  
True love’s manifestation

The Man and his Equal  
Standing, side by side,  
Each ignoring the other’s pull  
As they trudge forward and fight

The Soldier and the Billionaire  
Whose stories fables tell  
They could conjure smiles from thin air  
And make all things well

The Genius and his Protege  
Awoke upon a dusky morn  
Secure in knowledge that each would stay  
In the other’s arms, evermore

**Author's Note:**

> A short poem I wrote about one of my favourite pairings. I suppose it could be read as outside the fandom, as well.


End file.
